


Serenity

by tinx_r



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melrose is in pursuit of serenity. He thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

Melrose frowned, leaning back in his chair and contemplating the vista through the library window. He could barely see the tumbledown edge of the old hermitage, vacant once again.

It was serene: green and peaceful, a perfect slice of English country life. Since the latest hermit had left, it was peaceful too. Despite Agatha's best efforts to the contrary.

"I'm foiled at every turn, you know," he remarked.

"What on earth at?" Richard Jury uncoiled his long legs from the other side of the fire, stretching and standing up. "I wasn't aware you were doing anything."

"The pursuit of serenity," Melrose replied, regarding his friend with an aggrieved eye. "I have studied it for years now, and yet in everything I do - "

Richard started laughing. "Hiring a hermit is not what I'd describe as pursuing serenity."

"It is when you consider it as an Agatha-deterrent." Melrose shuddered delicately. "She is the antithesis of serenity."

"I wont argue with that." Jury took a turn about the room, pausing here and there to pick up a book or finger an ornament. Restless. Unserene. Inserene? Melrose wasn't sure.

"Trueblood is expecting us at the Jack and Hammer in an hour."

"Convivial, yet hardly serene." Richard's eyes held a mischievous light as he replaced the book he held - in the wrong place, Melrose noted. He sighed. Perhaps Ruthven would notice and put it right.

"What do you mean? I find the Jack and Hammer... soothing."

"Soothing, but hardly serene." Jury paused in front of the mirror, straightening his tie. "Trueblood neither, for that matter."

"Well, but Vivian..." Melrose paused. When he came to think of it, Vivian's affairs were more tumultuous than serene. "Diane, then."

"Serene? Composed, perhaps." Richard turned back from the mirror. "Face it, Plant. Serenity is not pursued amongst such friends as ours."

"I tell you, it's what I want. Peace, tranquility, a quiet life - "

"You'd die of boredom," Jury said flatly, a queer little smile playing over the corner of his mouth. "Trust me, I know. I tried serenity."

Melrose felt a chill down his spine. The cold, aloof time Richard was referring to still haunted him. "No," he said quietly. "I didn't mean... that."

"Good." The smile still quirked the corner of Richard's mouth. "But one thing I do know, if you wanted a quiet life, you wouldn't answer my calls."

"I don't want it that badly," Melrose retorted, standing up. "Really, Richard, you're devastating to argue with."

"Then don't." Jury shrugged. "All this talk of serenity, Plant... it strikes me you're just lazy."

"Oh really?" A martial light kindled in Melrose's eye. "Me, lazy? It was not I still abed at ten this morning."

"I know." Richard smirked. "More's the pity."

Melrose felt a blush starting up his cheeks. "Richard...!"

Richard came forward, reaching for Melrose. "What time did you say we were expected at the Jack and Hammer?" he asked huskily.

"An hour," Melrose managed in a voice that barely sounded like his own. He swallowed a moan as Richard's lips found his.

"Then I fear Trueblood will be kept waiting," Richard murmured against Melrose's skin. "Perhaps you could lend him your serenity. I don't believe you'll be needing it this evening."

Melrose couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
